


Possibilità e chiarimenti

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [10]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajorans, Birthday Party, Cardassia, Cardassians, F/M, Family, Gamma Quadrant, Holodeck Sex, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, USS Defiant NX-74205 (Star Trek), United Federation of Planets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: È finalmente arrivato il momento del tanto atteso ingresso di Bajor nella Federazione, non prima però del ritorno di una figura molto importante per quel pianeta. Inizia la vita matrimoniale di Julian ed Ezri.
Relationships: Elim Garak/Kelas Parmak, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Possibilità e chiarimenti

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Fly me to the Moon” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine. In particolare questa fanfiction si svolge da ottobre 2376 a febbraio 2377.

Il dottor Bashir non amava lasciare le questioni in sospeso, infatti - nei momenti in cui gli era possibile - tornava a lavorare sulle sue ricerche di cure per malattie non ancora debellate, come il virus che affliggeva i Teplani e la condizione che colpiva gli Ennis ed i Nol-Ennis che abitavano su una luna del Quadrante Gamma, in cui era rimasta anche l’ex Kai di Bajor, Opaka Sulan.   
Un giorno, senza che se lo aspettasse, riuscì a trovare una cura per gli esiliati di quella luna. Subito ne informò il capitano Sisko e Kira. Per quest’ultima la notizia fu un vero sollievo, in quanto dalla morte di Winn sul suo pianeta c’era stato qualche dissidio e non era stato ancora eletto un nuovo leader spirituale, i cui compiti venivano temporaneamente svolti dall’Assemblea dei Vedek.  
Sisko informò il comando di Flotta ed il Governo della Repubblica di Bajor anche se, come disse loro, non c’era nessuna garanzia di trovare Opaka ancora lì, né che fosse ancora viva.  
Partirono con la Defiant attraversando il tunnel spaziale e giunti a destinazione usarono la tattica di distrarre i satelliti di difesa lanciando una sonda, come aveva fatto O’Brien diversi anni prima. Ciò permise di effettuare il teletrasporto di una squadra composta da Sisko, Bashir e Kira su quella luna, subito dopo la Defiant si allontanò oltre il raggio d’azione dei satelliti.

La squadra fu inviata nei pressi della zona in cui erano presenti segni di vita. All’avvicinarsi degli ufficiali verso una caverna, qualcuno alle loro spalle gli intimò di fermarsi, il capitano Sisko alzò le mani e fece cenno ai suoi di fare lo stesso, poi parlò.   
“Abbiamo intenzioni pacifiche. Adesso ci volteremo lentamente, d’accordo?”

“D’accordo.” Gli fu risposto. Quando si girarono videro che si trattava di uno degli esiliati, ma stranamente non era armato.

“Mi ricordo di voi, avevate delle strane uniformi.”

“Bene. Puoi portarci dal tuo leader?”

“Avete la cura?”

“Vi diremo tutto fra poco.”

“D’accordo, potete abbassare le mani. Venite con me.”

Li condusse dentro la caverna e chiamò:   
“Zlangco! Il comandante della Flotta Stellare è qui.”  
Indirizzando Sisko con il vecchio grado.

“Ci rivediamo, Comandante…” Disse il leader dei Nol-Ennis a Sisko.

“Sisko, Capitano Sisko.”

“Sono passati molti anni, credevo vi foste dimenticati di noi.”

“No e nemmeno il nostro dottore vi ha dimenticati.”

“Dunque avete buone notizie?”

Prima che Sisko rispondesse Kira intervenne:  
“Abbiamo bisogno di vedere Opaka.”

“Opaka, certo. Si trova con gli Ennis per ora.”

“Quindi sta bene.”

“Sì ed è finalmente riuscita a farci trovare un accordo per vivere in pace.”

“Anche questa è una buona notizia.” Osservò Bashir.

“Seguitemi, andiamo dagli Ennis.”

Arrivati all’insediamento degli Ennis, incontrarono Opaka.

“Emissario.” Disse Opaka a Sisko e fece un cenno di saluto agli altri due ufficiali.

Fecero una riunione con lei ed i due leader. 

Sisko parlò: “Sono lieto di vedere che qui vige la pace, soprattutto grazie ad Opaka. Siamo tornati qui perché abbiamo una cura. Spieghi lei dottore.”

“Ho sintetizzato un agente che neutralizza la dipendenza del vostro organismo dagli apparecchi biomeccanici che vi riportano in vita, neutralizzando di fatto l’impossibilità di lasciare questa luna per chi è morto ed è tornato in vita qui.”

“Ci risparmi la spiegazione complicata.” Disse Golin Shel-la, il capo degli Ennis, che chiese: “Significa che potremo lasciare questa roccia?”

“Esatto.” Confermò Julian.

“E finalmente potremo vivere fino alla fine le nostre vite…” Disse Zlangco.

“Si, quando morirete, ovunque ciò accadrà, sarà per l’ultima volta.”

Kira si rivolse ad Opaka:  
“Bajor ha bisogno di lei. Dopo la morte di Winn, non abbiamo più avuto un Kai e ci sono dei disaccordi. Nessuno meglio di lei può assicurare l’unione del nostro popolo.”

“Winn era diventata Kai?” Chiese Opaka Sulan, stupita.

“Si, è stata in carica per cinque anni.”

“Capisco. Sarò lieta di tornare su Bajor.”

Kira sorrise.

Il capitano ed i due leader concordarono che tramite la Defiant avrebbero teletrasportato via gli esiliati e li avrebbero collocati sul pianeta di quel sistema, certamente molto più ospitale, dove avrebbero potuto costruire e vivere una vita normale, così deciso sciolsero la riunione. Sisko si mise in contatto con la Defiant per organizzare il trasporto mentre gli abitanti si preparavano a lasciare il luogo.

Opaka disse a Kira: “Dimmi di Bareil Antos, avevo immaginato che sarebbe stato eletto lui Kai.”

L’espressione di Kira si intristì: “Antos è morto. Ho molte cose da raccontarle mentre torniamo a casa.”

Opaka strinse l’orecchio sinistro di Kira brevemente fra il palmo e le dita della sua mano destra: “Il tuo pagh soffre, qualcosa è cambiato da quando ci siamo incontrate l’ultima volta, hai risolto molti dei tuoi conflitti ma è subentrato altro.”

Kira annuì, sull’orlo della commozione.

Quando Opaka arrivò su Bajor riprese il suo ruolo di Kai, con il consenso sia dell’Assemblea dei Vedek che del Governo.

Se il ritorno dell'Emissario era stato per Bajor un segno che il pianeta fosse finalmente pronto ad entrare nella Federazione, il ritorno di Kai Opaka ne fu la conferma.   
Venne organizzata una cerimonia per la firma dell’accordo di adesione, da tenersi su Deep Space Nine.

Nell’ottobre del 2376 nella sala riunioni della stazione si riunirono l’Ammiraglio Ross ed altri rappresentanti della Federazione, Sisko in qualità di Emissario dei Profeti, Kira in rappresentanza della Milizia Bajoriana, Kai Opaka, Shakaar in qualità di primo ministro di Bajor ed alcuni altri membri del governo Bajoriano.   
L’ammiraglio, il capitano e la Kai tennero un discorso congiunto e, con il consenso già acquisito da tutti, venne siglato l’ingresso ufficiale del pianeta Bajor nella Federazione.  
Ross concluse: “La Federazione Unita dei Pianeti non è solo la somma dei suoi membri, è molto di più, è un’unione di intenti con l’obiettivo precipuo del miglioramento e della comprensione reciproca. Oggi diamo il benvenuto a Bajor, che condivide i nostri propositi, possa questo momento segnare l’inizio di un periodo particolarmente prospero per tutti noi.”

I Bajoriani diedero il via ad un applauso, battendo il dorso di una mano contro il palmo dell’altra, come da loro abitudine, in primis Kira che per l’occasione indossava la divisa formale color lilla e furono seguiti dagli altri presenti.

I membri della milizia Bajoriana vennero integrati nella Flotta Stellare. A Kira venne assegnato il grado di Comandante ed a Ro di Tenente Comandante vista anche la sua precedente appartenenza alla Flotta.

**

A novembre ci sarebbe stato il trentacinquesimo compleanno di Julian, ed Ezri aveva intenzione di organizzare una serata con cena e festeggiamenti nel loro alloggio. Chiese la collaborazione del capitano, su un particolare aspetto.

“Benjamin mi aiuteresti a preparare qualcosa per la festa di compleanno di Julian?”

“Certo Ezri, che cosa avevi in mente?”

“Cucinare qualcosa di autentico, ma Dei non saprei cosa, sei tu l’esperto.”

“Hai in mente una vera e propria cena o un buffet?”

“Un buffet.”

“Penserò ad un menu e prepareremo insieme.”

“Tieni presente che le mie abilità culinarie sono molto limitate.”

“Tranquilla, con me imparerai.”

“Non ne sono così sicura.”

“Se proprio sarai un disastro ti farò solo pelare le patate, vecchio mio.”

Ezri gli diede un buffetto sul braccio ma lo ringraziò, senza sarcasmo.

**

Furono invitati i colleghi più cari che, all’insaputa di Julian, si fecero trovare nell’alloggio suo e di Ezri quando lui rientrò la sera del suo compleanno. Lo accolsero con un coro di auguri, strette di mano ed anche qualche abbraccio.

Ezri si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio veloce. “Buon compleanno amore.”   
Sisko gli porse da bere e Julian accettò ringraziando, Ezri gli annunciò:  
“Abbiamo cucinato qualcosa di speciale.”

“Tu hai cucinato?” Le chiese, stupito.

“Un po', insieme a Benjamin.”

“Non se l’è cavata malissimo. Vuole sapere qual è il piatto principale?” 

“Certo.”

“Soufflé alle barbabietole.” Disse Sisko.

“Oh.” Disse Julian, un po' deluso. Odiava le barbabietole ed il capitano avrebbe dovuto esserne a conoscenza, se non Dax.

“È uno scherzo!” Ammise Sisko poco dopo ed i tre risero.

La serata andò bene, Ezri aveva anche accennato della festa ad O'Brien che aveva inviato un oloromanzo in regalo a Julian.

Quando tutti gli ospiti andarono via, Bashir iniziò a mettere via le stoviglie nel replicatore. 

“Vieni a letto, metteremo a posto domani.” Gli propose sua moglie.

“Probabilmente non metteremo a posto prima di diversi giorni - riferendosi al fatto che fossero sempre molto impegnati - ma va bene, vengo… Hai avuto un pensiero davvero gentile ad organizzare la festa, cucinare, ricordare del mio compleanno a Miles.”

“Non gliel’ho ricordato io.”  
Julian la guardò scettico.  
“Ok, si, anche se sono sicura che ti avrebbe fatto almeno gli auguri. Ma siccome doveva essere una sorpresa…”

“Ci tengo a ringraziarti. È da quando ho compiuto trent’anni che il mio compleanno mi mette un po' di tristezza, pensare di invecchiare ogni anno non era più molto allettante, ma adesso con te è diverso, ogni compleanno significherà un nuovo anno da vivere insieme.”   
Disse e le accarezzò il viso ed i capelli, diventati ormai più lunghi rispetto a quando si erano conosciuti. 

Lei gli mise le mani sulle spalle, prima di replicare:  
“È una visione molto romantica, mi piace e la condivido. Per me è stato un piacere organizzare e festeggiare il tuo compleanno Julian.” 

L’entusiasmo non li abbandonò per diverse ore, che passarono intimamente insieme, fra sesso e coccole fino ad addormentarsi.

Da qualche mese dopo il matrimonio avevano deciso di eliminare l'uso di contraccettivi, con l'intenzione di proseguire normalmente con la loro intimità, e se fosse accaduto di concepire un bambino lo avrebbero accolto volentieri.

**

Un giorno Julian era in comunicazione video in subspazio con Garak e, come aveva già concordato con Ezri, gli chiese:   
“Che ne diresti se io ed Ezri venissimo a trovarti?” 

“Per me andrebbe bene. Per quanto vi fermereste?”

“Pensavo per un paio di giorni.”

“Temo che non ci siano ancora alberghi in questa nuova Cardassia, direi che potrei ospitarvi io, ma da poco vivo con il dottor Parmak, quindi dovrò prima consultarmi con lui.”

“Non mi avevi dato questa notizia.” 

“Ma di certo ti ho menzionato di lui.” 

“Sì ed anche che avete lavorato egregiamente insieme.” 

“È così. Ti farò sapere, Julian.” 

“Ok, ciao Garak.” 

“A presto.” 

Poco tempo dopo Garak inviò un messaggio a Bashir per fargli sapere che anche per Parmak andava bene ospitarli. Bashir gli rispose proponendo che andassero su Cardassia due settimane dopo, nelle date di un fine settimana ed Elim accettò.

**

Utilizzando un runabout Bashir e Dax, due settimane dopo, varcarono lo spazio dell’Unione Cardassiana senza problemi, dovendo solo comunicare i propri nominativi ad una pattuglia di confine che era già stata informata da Garak del loro arrivo. 

Arrivarono da Garak che abitava in quella che era stata la residenza di Enabran Tain, quando viveva su Cardassia Primo. Fra i ricordi negativi dell’aver vissuto lì, Elim ne conservava anche di positivi, come quello di Mila e di curare un meraviglioso giardino. Dopo il matrimonio di Julian, Garak aveva deciso di mettere una pietra sopra alla sua attrazione per lui ed aveva accettato l’interesse del dottor Parmak nei suoi confronti.

Kelas Parmak era un Cardassiano un po’ più giovane di Elim, portava i capelli lunghi ed aveva un portamento elegante. Poco dopo essere stati accolti al loro arrivo, Ezri e Julian si stavano sistemando in una camera al primo piano,  
guardarono dalla finestra verso il giardino e videro i due Cardassiani che affettuosamente congiunsero le proprie mani, premendo il palmo di una mano contro quello della persona che avevano di fronte. 

“Sai cosa significa quel gesto?” Chiese Julian ad Ezri. 

“Che sono piuttosto in confidenza...” 

Lui annuì e aggiunse: “Per i Cardassiani equivale a darsi un bacio.” 

“Beh si, e mi sembra appropriato.” Commentò Ezri.

Era evidente che ci fosse vero affetto fra i due, amore, pensò Julian e ne fu lieto per Garak.

Quel pomeriggio il dottor Parmak si recò al lavoro in ospedale e i tre andarono a rilassarsi accanto al calore delle rocce in una stanza a ciò adibita, dopo poco però Ezri si alzò, quando il calore diventò troppo da sopportare per la sua fisiologia Trill. 

“Fa troppo caldo per me.”

“Vorrei che fosse possibile regolare la temperatura...” Menzionò Garak.

“Grazie, non fa nulla, uscirò.” 

Suo marito le prese una mano e le chiese: “Stai bene?” 

“Si, non preoccuparti. Voi rimanete pure, io ho delle letture in sospeso che intendevo continuare.”

Ezri uscì ma quasi immediatamente non le piacque l'idea di lasciare Julian e Garak da soli, pensando a cosa avrebbe potuto condurre una conversazione in privato fra i due. Dal punto di vista professionale sapeva che parlare sarebbe stato certamente un bene per loro, anche per questo era stata favorevole a questo viaggio su Cardassia, ma dal punto di vista emotivo non riusciva a non stare un po' in apprensione. Si disse che Julian la rispettava, l'amava e che questo non sarebbe cambiato tanto facilmente, quel pensiero in parte la tranquillizzò. 

Una volta soli Julian affrontò l'argomento della relazione di Garak con Parmak. 

“Tu e Parmak sembrate molto in sintonia.” Osservò.

“Lo siamo, devo dire che la cosa ha stupito anche me, considerando anche il modo in cui l'ho conosciuto. Vedi, molti anni fa interrogai Kelas per conto dell'Ordine Ossidiano, non gli torsi un capello per fortuna, ma mi disse tutto, solo perché continuai ad osservarlo ininterrottamente per diverse ore, non riuscì più a sostenere il mio sguardo e confessò… e ciò lo condusse in un campo di prigionia.” 

“Questo racconto non è una bugia?” 

“Non stavolta, te lo assicuro.”

“Un primo incontro certamente insolito devo dire. E suppongo che, con quelle premesse, l’attuale rapporto fra voi sia stato davvero inaspettato.”

“Di certo il mio primo incontro con te è stato più gradevole e molto più intrigante.” 

“Non ho mai pensato che avessi interesse per gli uomini...” 

“Dottore, se una persona mi interessa non mi pongo certi limiti dettati dal genere, capirai però che la cosa non è molto ben vista su Cardassia, o almeno non lo era prima della guerra, adesso ci sono questioni più importanti a cui pensare ed io e Kelas siamo abbastanza liberi di vivere la nostra relazione.” 

“Vorrei chiederti se... Ezri mi ci ha fatto riflettere... insomma, se...” Balbettò incerto. 

“Chiedi pure.” 

“Hai mai provato questo genere di interesse per me?” Chiese Bashir, imbarazzato.

“Devo dire di sì, ma l'ho superato e continuo a tenere alla nostra amicizia, se così si può definire.” 

“Anch'io ci tengo e non la definirei qualcosa meno di un'amicizia.” 

“Ma neanche qualcosa di più.” Disse il Cardassiano. Julian esitò a rispondere, non volendo ferire Garak, che proseguì: “Tranquillo Julian, sono andato avanti.” 

“Sono contento per te.” Gli disse, sincero. 

Entrambi si sentirono sollevati dopo quel chiarimento. 

**

Quella sera, dopo cena, Julian ne accennò ad Ezri.  
“Io e Garak abbiamo parlato oggi. Ho saputo che il tuo presentimento era giusto ma ormai è acqua passata, soprattutto da quando sta con Parmak.” 

“Capisco... Se tu lo avessi saputo quando eravate entrambi single, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?” 

“No, non sono interessato a lui in quel modo.” 

“E in che modo?”

“Come amico e sai che Garak è sempre stato un enigma da risolvere per me.” 

“Ed hai sempre adorato gli enigmi.” 

“Ma questo è tutto, niente di più.” 

Appoggiò una mano fra il collo e la spalla di sua moglie, massaggiando, rassicurante. Ezri annuì.

**

Qualche tempo dopo su Deep Space Nine, un giorno, nel primo pomeriggio, Ezri si recò in infermeria mentre il dottore stava curando un paziente. 

"Ciao. Salve Guardiamarina." Salutò sia Julian che l'altro collega, che prontamente ricambiò.   
Suo marito le disse:  
"Ciao, tutto a posto?" 

"Si certo, volevo parlarti un attimo, ma visto che sei impegnato posso ripassare dopo." 

"Abbiamo quasi finito, perché non aspetti?" 

Ezri acconsentì e si distanziò dal paziente per dargli un minimo di privacy.   
Quando la visita finì, l'ufficiale li salutò cordialmente ed andò via, non prima che Bashir gli avesse dato le ultime raccomandazioni.

Julian si rivolse a sua moglie: “Dimmi Ezri.”

"Mi sono resa conto di avere un ritardo del ciclo." 

"Hai ragione." Rifletté lui. "Pensi che...?" 

"Non so, mi è già successo altre volte. Però se l'esperienza dei miei genitori ci è di qualche indicazione loro non hanno avuto nessuna difficoltà ad avere tre figli."

"Loro avevano il vantaggio di essere entrambi della stessa specie. Controlliamo."

Julian sterilizzò il lettino con un apparecchio e la invitò a sedervisi. 

"Hai avuto qualche sintomo? Scusami, non si tratta di una malattia, qualche avvisaglia?" 

"In effetti no. Dopo quanto tempo può essere rilevato il concepimento?" 

"Praticamente quasi da subito, qualche giorno..."  
L’analizzò con il tricorder medico, passandole lo scanner manuale nei pressi dell'addome.   
"Dax sta benone..." Commentò.

"Si." Confermò lei, percependo solo tranquillità dal simbionte. 

Julian modificò i settaggi e riprese ad analizzarla, ricontrollando per essere sicuro. 

"Nulla di nuovo. Il tuo ciclo arriverà fra qualche giorno." 

"Ok, scusa se ti ho disturbato inutilmente." 

"Non mi disturbi mai, tesoro."  
Ezri con una mano gli accarezzò il viso e gli sorrise, lui proseguì:  
"Non è che ci avessimo effettivamente provato... Potrei calcolare il tuo periodo più fertile e..." 

"No, non c'è bisogno. Preferirei che accadesse spontaneamente." Gli disse, anche se era abbastanza certa che a mente lo avesse già calcolato.

"D'accordo. Comunque, da parte tua è tutto a posto, anatomicamente e ormonalmente... Analizzeresti me?" 

"Certo."

Cambiò qualche impostazione del tricorder ed Ezri diligentemente lo utilizzò su di lui, cambiando ancora il settaggio durante l'analisi per rilevare entrambi gli aspetti che Julian aveva menzionato. 

Guardarono i risultati. 

"Sembra tutto regolare." Disse lui. 

"Si. Bene." Gli restituì il tricorder. "Allora vado, ci vediamo più tardi amore." 

Si salutarono con un bacetto sulle labbra. 

"A più tardi."

**

Una sera andarono in sala ologrammi ad usare il programma dell’assedio di Cartagine. Avevano trovato la sala libera solo per un’ora, che non sarebbe stata sufficiente ad iniziare la battaglia poiché c’erano sempre degli avvenimenti preliminari nei programmi che Julian sceglieva. A metà del tempo a disposizione, un risvolto della storia li portò l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra e Julian non resistette al desiderio di baciare sua moglie.  
Ezri mormorò compiaciuta e lui le percorse la coscia con una mano, sotto la tunica. Lei lo strinse per la vita e Julian ordinò al computer di fermare il programma, interrompendo lo svolgimento della storia ma mantenendone l’ambientazione.   
“E’ il vestito a cui non riesci a resistere?” Gli chiese.

“Sei tu.” Confessò lui.

Bashir la guidò contro il muro baciandola ed Ezri, appena la sua schiena fu contro la parete - che oltre ad essere quella dell’ambientazione corrispondeva a quella della sala ologrammi - gli fece capire di voler essere sollevata e Julian lo fece. Lei gli mise le braccia attorno alle spalle, le gambe attorno alla vita e lui la sostenne con una mano sotto il fondoschiena.

“Cosa penserà nostro figlio se un giorno dovessimo raccontargli che l’abbiamo concepito in una sala ologrammi?”   
Di certo non potevano essere sicuri che avrebbero concepito un bambino proprio quella sera, ma ce n’era sempre la possibilità.

“Che i suoi genitori sapevano come divertirsi?” Azzardò Julian.

Ezri rise e commentò: “Spero che sapremo divertirci ancora anche in futuro!”   
E riprese a baciarlo.   
Quella mezz’ora fu utilizzata al meglio delle loro aspettative.

**

Una decina di giorni dopo Ezri e Julian si trovavano a letto, quasi pronti per andare a dormire, quando lui le chiese di poter controllare una cosa con il tricorder medico che teneva in camera.

Ezri mise giù il DiPADD da cui stava leggendo e rispose: “Certo, cosa?”

“Se sei incinta.”

“Julian, secondo me sarebbe meglio non pensarci costantemente.” 

“Hai ragione, ma penso che stavolta potresti esserlo.”

“Perché proprio ora?” Julian fece spallucce. “Hai fatto dei calcoli.” Concluse lei.

“Non è che possa esattamente evitarlo!” Si giustificò lui.

“Lo so. Ok, dai.”  
Bashir prese il tricorder e si sedette sul letto vicino a lei.   
“Non mi sento diversa, comunque.”

“Non sono sicuro che avvertirai qualcosa di diverso, almeno non i primi tempi.”

L’analizzò, ponendo particolare attenzione al basso ventre. In pochi secondi la sua espressione cambiò in un sorriso e lei gli chiese:

“Si?”

“Si.” Confermò lui, ed anche lei sorrise e lo abbracciò.

“Domani vieni in infermeria così facciamo tutte le analisi.”   
Le disse e lei acconsentì.  
“Saremo genitori, non riesco a crederci.” Aggiunse Julian.

“Non è proprio una sorpresa, era quello che volevamo.”

“Lo so, ma non posso credere che stia accadendo veramente.”

“Avremo tutto il tempo per abituarci all’idea. Quanto dura una gravidanza Umana?”

“Nove mesi.” Rispose lui, ancora un po' incredulo.

“La gravidanza Trill dura sette mesi. Quindi penso che avremo circa otto mesi di tempo?” La pose come una domanda.

“Farò delle simulazioni per essere precisi, credo di sì, più o meno e bisogna sottratte i giorni già trascorsi dal concepimento…”

“Ok, non è questo il punto.” La ragazza lo interruppe alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertita dalla sua precisione. “Avremo comunque un bel po' di tempo per realizzare che è proprio vero.”

“Direi di sì.”

“Anche se sento già che la mia famiglia sei tu, finalmente avremo una famiglia tutta nostra.” Disse Ezri, felice.

“Si, tesoro.” Confermò Julian, stringendola a sé. 

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Chi volesse commentare o lasciare un kudos mi farebbe felice!


End file.
